undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Antitale
In Antitale, monsters have most character traits and relationships reversed, but not becoming evil like in Underfell, Underfoil and Negativetale (the less kind monsters do become friendlier though). Not all of them though, example: Alphys still likes science, and Sans and Papyrus still have their brotherly relationship. Some story points change to fit the new personalities. Characters Flowey Flowey is a very kind flower, and tries his best to help Frisk throughout their journey. His slogan is: Kill and be Killed, Spare and be Spared. In genocide, he fights Frisk multiple times, until Asgore grants him the souls and he turns into Omega Flowey. In neutral, he doesn't appear after the king's defeat, but instead gets replaced by someone else. In Pacifist, he takes the 6 souls and the monster souls, though with good intentions. He's also dark blue, and so are the other flowers. Themes: Your True Friend (Your best Friend), Your Truly Deserved Nightmare (Your Best Nightmare), Finale Victim (Finale) Toriel Toriel is completely ignorant towards almost anything, leaving Frisk to get trough the Ruins alone. She doesn't bother taking care of the place, making it much more broken. She only fight Frisk when they enter her house, as she wants nothing to do with them. The fight is near identical to UT, aside from her dialogue and the fact she doesn't try to avoid hitting Frisk. She's also less easy to defeat in genocide. She's also terrible at baking pies, and secretly misses Asgore. Theme: Soulache (Heartache) Napstablook Napstablook is a very cheery ghost that enjoys silence. He's also not musical at all. Themes: Ghost Fight (doesn't change from regular UT), Happy House (Pathetic House), Spooksilence (Spooktune/Spookwave) Sans Sans is very active and serious, setting up puzzles all over Snowdin, guarding his 3 sentry posts, and selling hotdogs, wich he doesn't even think about putting on someone's head. His grin is upside down, and he has the same Starman symbol on his jacket as his brother. When Papyrus is killed, he becomes very jokey to forget his depression, and actually fights you in Waterfall. Also never forgets to pay his food at Grillby's. His favorite food is mustard, and instead of jokes, he makes antijokes. Themes: Sans (sans), Song That Will Definitely Play When Sans Fights You (STMPWYFS), It's Not Raining Over Here (It's Raining Somewhere Else), Fake Laughter (Megalovania) Papyrus Papyrus is slightly lazy, not caring about puzzles and only makes them because Sans tells him to. He loves small black cats, and is a master chef, and makes anything but spaghetti, wich he absolutely hates for some never explained reason. He wishes his brother was less serious, and enjoys puns. He believes all humans have the potential to be evil. Also actually fights you in genocide. Themes: Nyeh Heh... + Trousling Bones (Nyeh Heh Heh + Bonetrousle), An Outcome That Was Expected (genocide battle theme) Helpful Cat/Feline Unit The dogs are replaced by cats, and behave like cats. The Helpful Cat is the exception, and is the polar opposite of the Annoying Dog. Theme: Catsong Undyne Undyne is a massive coward, disliked and looked down upon by the majority of monsters, and only has the position of Captain of the Royal guard for family reasons. She's extremely scared of Frisk, and in all her encounters, Frisk is the one that chases her. Never turns into Undyne the Undying, and dies in one hit instead. When someone mentions anime, she often starts who discussions about how unrealistic it is. She still has both of her eyes. Themes: Undyne? (Undyne), Chase! (Run!), Ngaah, get away! (Ngaah!), Spear of Cowardice (Spear of Justice), Battle Against a True Loser (a weak attempt at being BAaTH) Monster Kid Monster Kid, like everyone else, hates Undyne. He's way more mature than his UT counterpart, and with Alphys' help, he actually stands up against you in order to protect everyone, even Undyne. Themes: But The Child Stood In Your Way (But The Earth Refused To Die), Fight Against the Real Hero (BAaTH) Calm Dummy Calm Dummy is a dummy living in the dump. He's rarely angry, but still fights Frisk, because "Undyne is too pathetic to do a thing". He already fused with his body, making the fight much more straightforward. He's less commanding towards his minions. Theme: Dummy (Dummy!) Temmie Temmies are very normal creatures, speaking in perfect English. The only exception is b0B, who speaks in broken English and acts very weird. They don't care about Tem Flakes. Themes: Temmie Village (Temmie Village, Tem Shop (Tem Shop) Alphys Alphys is a honest and confident scientist, never keeping any secrets. After the accidental creation of the Amalgamates, she immediately told their families, which gained her a lot of trust among monsters, and led to the Amalgamates being encountered throughout the other area's and the True Lab section being nonexistent. She became the Royal Scientist because Asgore liked her honesty and confidence. She helps Monster Kid getting stronger in genocide, and fights Frisk herself in the lab after his death. Like most others, she absolutely hates Undyne. She isn't too fond of anime, but occasionally watches it when she's bored, and especially enjoys Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2. Themes: Alphys (Alphys), The Protecting Scientist (Alphys Takes Action) Mettaton Mettaton has no interest in being a star, but became one anyway so monsters wouldn't turn insane down there. He doesn't have a box form, and instead has his EX form as his default. He can't be killed though, as he isn't fused with it. He's less self-centered and more friendly during his encounters, but still tries to kills Frisk, this time to give their soul to Asgore. He's actually much nicer towards anyone. When met in the CORE, he leaves his body, stating he doesn't want to mask his true self behind a robotic body, and gets fought in his ghost form instead. He can be killed by shooting at him with the yellow soul for a long enough time, though he allows you to spare him before the final hit. When spared, Alphys thinks he got killed at first seeing the unresponsive body, until noticing the ghost, who vanishes when she attempts to hug him. In genocide, he fuses with his body in the same way as Mad Dummy in UT, and turns into MTT NEO when realizing his mistake, desperately hoping to be able to stand a chance against Frisk. He replaces Undyne in the Asriel fight. Themes: It's Showtime, Woo-hoo I Guess... (It's Showtime!), Spotlight Pulverizer (Metal Crusher), Life Report/Death Report/Oh, My Love/Oh, Dungeon (don't change from regular UT), You Really Can Call This A Hotel I Received A Mint On My Pillow And Anything (Can You Really Call This A Hotel I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything), Death by Charm (Death by Glamour), Power of NEO (doesn't change from regular UT) Muffet Muffet and her spiders provide cheap food for monster kind, basically being a charity organisation. She still gets hired by Mettaton though. Her pet is also really small and cute instead of big and scary, and instead of chasing you, it lies in her arms until she tries to drop it onto you, and it will bounce up afterwards. Theme: Spider Song (Spider Dance) Asgore Asgore doesn't feel regret for killing the 6 humans, and just wants Frisk dead. He also has a grudge towards Toriel. Towards the other monsters though, he still retains his original kindness. Themes: Morderish Konig + Asgore Murderer (Bergentruckung + Asgore) Asriel Asriel is a jerk, similar to Susie. When Chara fell down, he pushed her into poisoning herself to free monster kind, but Chara's unwillingness to fight back led to the plan failing. During his fight, he doesn't change too much, until everyone else is SAVED, after which he wants to use his power to completely erase humankind, and the human souls have to be liberated similar to the Omega Flowey fight. Themes: Bad Memory (Memory), Fears and Nightmares (Hopes and Dreams), Burn in Despair/SAVE the World (doesn't change from regular UT), Megalomaniacal God (Phase 3 theme), His Theme (His Theme) Chara Chara, before her death, was a shy and timid girl. After Asriel pushed her into poisoning herself, she slowly but surely grew a burning hatred towards the world, and when Frisk defeated Asgore and the SOULS come into reach, she absorbs some of their power to manifest a temporal form, kills Asgore and absorbs his soul. She also appears in genocide, but nothing mayor changes. Themes: The True Name (Phase 1 theme), Kill or be Killed (Phase 2 theme) Gaster Gaster's personality is up to interpretation. If you think he's good, he's evil. If you think he's evil, he's good. If you think he loves to dance around in the CORE, then he hates it, and i question your thoughts. The only canon change is his colors being inversed. Minor Characters Chillby Chillby is a very talkative ice elemental, and hates it when people don't pay their tabs in time. Luckily for Sans, he always pays it quickly, else he'd experience a Megalo Chilled Back. Mean Cream Guy The most Underfell-ish character, selling ice cream with insults on the wrappings. Gerson Gerson is very good at remembering things, and never laughs. Undyne disappoints him greatly. Burgerpants Burgerpants loves his job, and has 0 interest in becoming an actor. Area's Ruins As Toriel doesn't bother to take care of anything, the Ruins are collapsing, and many alternate paths are revealed while parts of the standard path are blocked off. There are also no clues marked on the walls of the switch puzzles, and some puzzles are broken. Snowdin Snowdin's puzzles are much more advanced and difficult with Sans being in charge. Chillby's also sells a bunch of Papyrus' cookings. Waterfall Instead of Undyne chasing Frisk, Frisk chases Undyne in most sections. Temmie Village Temmie Village is much more tidy and civilized. Gaster room The Gaster room's color is inversed. Hotland Most of Mettaton's shows are less deadly, and designed to capture Frisk instead of killing them. Lab/True Lab The lab contains no anime posters, and instead has plans for all kinds of whacky machines pinned on the wall. The True Lab can be visited in any route but Genocide, and is used as a dump for all of the machines that failed. MTT Resort The MTT shaped fountain depicts his EX form's head, and also spits nicely in the bassin of water instead of the carpet. CORE Most colours of the CORE are inversed. New Home The shades of grey are inversed, the light filling the Judgement Hall is blue, and Asgore's castle isn't as flower filled. Misc Changes * Save Points are dark blue Trivia * Chara doesn't have Megalo Strike Back as her theme. No controversy!!! Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious